Christmas Time
by PrimalxFear
Summary: Christmas is in the air.


It was 4 days before December 25th. The time of year when everyone was at ease. The rooms decorated in lights and snowflakes, there were fresh cookies, people were happy and the joy of Christmas was every where. Some family's were getting dressed up for their Christmas portraits and others were gathering.

"Dad come on this is so lame." Matt and me said in unison.

"Now you two stop whining and act like your 18 instead of 9." Dad said in a stern voice.

*sigh* "Fine. When can we go to get this over with?" I said.

"When your mother comes down then we can go." Dad answered.

Then clacking of heals came down the stairs and a woman appeared. Dressed in a red dress, black heals, and a diamond necklace." Ok one last check." Mom said walking over to dad.

She fixed his tie and fumbled around with the collar." Its fine." Dad said uncomfortable in his suit.

She rolled her eyes and then moved to me. Combing my hair with her fingers and pulling my tie back tight.

"Chris ware the tie right please." She scolded.

"But it feels weird." I whined

She looked at me and then moved to Matt and fixed his tie too.

"Ok lets go!" She said.

The drive was very quiet. I wonder what the others at the acceledrome are up to?

* * *

At the acceledrome the racers were also preparing for Christmas.

"Yo toss the tape." shouted Shirako

"Here." Kurt passed the tape.

"Thanks."

Both the Teku and Maniacs were decorating. Music was playing and there was hot coca for everyone.

* * *

Back with the Tezla's

"How long do we have to sit here?" I asked impatient.

"I don't know dude, but this is sooo boring." Matt said.

*sigh* "I have one more question." I stated to Matt.

"Yeah, what?" He asked.

"How come the camera guy always makes us look slightly away from the camera? I mean it always looks like there is something that was funny happened over to the side, because everyone is looking over there and smiling." I asked him.

"Ha. Dude you have a good point."*clown in corner making everyone look and laugh* "If you don't mind me asking dear, why is Peter, you, and the boys looking over there and smiling?" "A clown was in the corner acting dumb." He said imitating our crazy Aunt Layla.

*Snicker*

"Shhh." Our mom said.

"Tezla family time for pictures." The photographer called out.

"Finally!" Matt and I said together.

* * *

Acceledrome

"HEY LANI" Monkey was running to her in a goofy sweater.

Lani looked at Monkey and tried not to laugh.

"Umm what is with the sweater?" Lani is now turning red from holding her laughter.

"Oh this? My mom sent it for me." He said.

"Haaaahaaaaha! WOW!" She walked off still laughing.

Pictures were taken and we where finally leaving when I got a txt.

"Hey its from Lani." I said loosing my boredom.

My dad looked back interested. I read the message out loud. "lol you have got to see this!" "What? I don't see anything?" I said confused.

Then another txt came up this time with a picture. My dad still listening. "Wow. That has got to be the most disturbing thing ever made to wear!" I said laughing.

With that my dad had to look. If he didn't he probably would die from not knowing. "Poor, poor Monkey." He said shaking his head.

Matt and I just laughed.

* * *

It was now 2 days before Christmas and everyone gathered at the Acceledrome for a bit. The speakers normally used for the PA system were playing festive music, the garage was decorated and there was even a giant holographic Christmas tree where the Wheel of Power normally was.

Porkchop was telling a story about when Monkey and him were kids and had Christmas together.

"I swear he was wearing that same sweater he is now!" Porkchop said snickering at poor Monkey and his nerdy sweater.

"Is not, this one is red and much bigger than the other one!" Monkey said turning red.

Everyone laughed as they pictured a little skinny kid in a goofy, probably to big home-made sweater.

"Ow ow ow, my sides are killing me!" Vert gasped between laughter.

"I bet if we poked him he won't feel it." Nolo said.

"This has got to be the best Christmas ever!" Said Kurt after he was done rolling on the floor laughing.

"Totally!" Vert agreed.


End file.
